Tarde anoche
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: Senri/Husky.Shounene Ai, boy kissing. With a strom brewing one of the members of the Anima team is finding themselves a little scared.


**Senri/Husky – set nowhere in particular in the storyline. Warning: Boy kissing, shounen ai.**

**Hope you like my first fic for this coupling.**

**Some things to remember:**

"Speach" _ emphasis 'thoughts'_

The boy shivered violently against the cold, brining his knee's up against his chest – hugging them. The wind was piercingly cold; the dull, dark cave offering no protection against the elements. Outside the cave he could see the storm brewing up, the coal black clouds blended in with the dark blue night's sky, a crack of thunder echoed overhead – shaking the ground.

He jumped slightly and pulled the rough blanket tighter around his body, stealing a glance behind him – his companions were still asleep, despite another, louder crack of thunder and a flash of lighting.

Next came the rain, falling so suddenly and quick it looked like a sheet of water, noisily falling onto the ground – thankfully, the cave did protect them from that.

A sigh escaped his lips, he wasn't _scared _of storms, very rarely did they get such dramatic weather in Astaria. Or even Sailand when he was little, and even if they did get the odd few – his mother was always the one to comfort him, despite her cold icy attitude she generally was a nice person, and would hug him until he got back to sleep.

_Sleep..._

He yarned quietly and rubbed his sea blue eyes, another cold wind blew inside the cave, tousling his silvery hair, one thought repeating itself in an endless loop inside his head.

'_I am not scared of storms, I am not scared of storms, I am not scared of storms. I will not be scared of storms'_

There was another deep growl of thunder, but it was the lightning that followed – so bright it lit up the whole sky with a yellowy/white glow – reflecting off the raindrops and casting shadows across the cave.

Husky's eyes were squeezed shut and he found himself biting his lip in reply, the taste of copper filling his mouth in reply.

'_I am not scared of storms'_

A round hand clamped down on his shoulder and he was jerked from his thought, jumping slightly and glancing upwards. The eldest of the travelling group was kneeling beside him, he must have been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear him approach.

"S...Senri" Husky whispered quietly, inwardly scolding himself at how feeble and..._Weak _he sounded, but to be honest, in his sleep-deprived mind he didn't care.

The elder just tilted his head to the right to look at the young teenagers face, a frown tugging at his lips when he saw how wet and glassy his eyes were.

"Shit" Husky mumbled to himself, blinking rapidly, and angry swiping the tears off his cheeks "Go away Senri, go sleep or something" He whispered harshly. Senri continued to look the boy in the face before reaching out and grabbing Husky's wrists – thus preventing him from rubbing his eyes.

"Okay?" There was a slight twinge of worry in his deep voice, Husky just looked away – he never wanted to make people worry about him "it's nothing Senri...Please, just go back to bed"

Of course Senri didn't get up and walk away, instead he raised his hand and wiped the pad of his thumb under Husky's eye, wiping away the offending tear, the silver haired teen felt his cheeks darken in colour.

"Husky not okay" He said, deeply and quietly. In the background Husky could hear Cooro's snores and the sound of shifting fabric, but it soon stopped and all fell silent again – just the sound of the rain, distant rumbles of thunder and the breathing of their companions.

"I just don't like storms okay?" Husky huffed "I never had and never will – don't tell the others this or they will think I'm weak"

Senri nodded in understanding, letting go of Husky's wrist, a feeling of disappointment bubbled up inside Husky – annoyed that the elder had let go of his hand, he just brushed the emotion away. Emotions were weakness, particularly the wrong types of emotion.

His teeth were biting at his lips again, something Senri had noticed over the past years travelling with the trio. Nana had always clearly showed her emotions and feelings, and Cooro was the same. But Husky was a different case, he was always the bossy stroppy leader type – so to wake up to the boys stifled sobs and shivering frame had scared him.

"Stop" He said evenly and grasped the silver haired teens chin in his hand, Husky stopped his gnawing while his eyes flickered up; meeting the slate grey ones only inches from his.

Husky didn't pull away, or cry out in shock as Senri leant forward and pressed his lips against his, instead he sat there dumbly – for once he didn't know what on earth to do. Something was screaming in his mind to pull away, but the other part of him like the feeling – it was strangely comforting.

A stifled gasp escaped him as Senri pushed harder and parted his lips with his own, a large hand coming up to hold the back of his head, his fingers combing through his hair. Husky felt the temptation to push him away, but his mind went blank as the elders other hand rested on his hip; just above the waistline of his shorts but at the bottom of his shirt.

"Senri" Husky exhaled as they parted for air, he was sure his cheeks were stained a dark pink by now – but he was thankful for the lack of light.  
There was another crack of lightning- but it didn't seem so threatening now, it was more like a background noise – he was too busy trying to calm his unsteady breathing and clear his spinning head.

Senri just continued to watching with eyes clouded with thought, his hands were still were they previously were, one on the back of Husky's head while the other was placed on his hip.

Husky shifted awkwardly under his gaze (and hands) then diverted his eyes to the entrance the cave. While the dark clouds were still there, the rain had now stopped and the lightning quietened. The beginning of the early morning light was starting to light up the place, he didn't even realise he sighed in relief.

"Stopped" Senri hummed, he reluctantly moved his hands away, he blushed lightly as he glanced at the others kiss swollen lips – he just hoped the others wouldn't notice.

"Yeah" Husky mumbled in reply before looking back up, opening his mouth "Umm...Senri..."

"Morning!" A chipper voice cut him off, despite how much Senri wanted to know what he was going to say, Husky was too caught up in looking irritated in Cooro's direction.

"Wow, was it raining overnight?" The black haired teen exclaimed, he looked generally interested as he grinned "I didn't even hear anything – what's for breakfast?"

"The usual" Husky replied, there was a shifting of fabric and Nana pushed the blanket aside, she yarned loudly and sleepily looked at them "Morning"

"Morning!" Cooro said back, beaming widely.

Husky merely nodded at the girl before glancing up at Senri, Senri just met his eyes evenly and watched as the other swallowed and gave him an odd look

**Hope you like, I wanted to write more but stopped at this. Tell me if I should continue or make into something M-Rated.**

**Remember, Reviews make shy people like me very happy little bunnies.**


End file.
